


MattNoah

by ganseysepipen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, MattNoah, MattNoah is cool and I’m writing it, Matthew Lynch/Noah Czerny - Freeform, Matthew is a sweetheart, Noah and Matthew are fluffy, Noah is soft and Matthew is his love, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseysepipen/pseuds/ganseysepipen
Summary: Some MattNoah because our fandom is severely lacking this ship.This is a short oneshot.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Matthew Lynch
Kudos: 9





	MattNoah

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll do an actual MattNoah story later, this is just a warm up ;)

Okay, so Matthew’s bed is a little small. There. It’s been said. But neither Matthew nor Noah would ever admit that aloud. They refuse to succumb to the obvious reasons to not try to stuff both their teenaged boy bodies into one Aglionby dorm bed. They will do anything to be able to cuddle while asleep. Of course, people—Ronan, Matthew’s roommate, the sign on the bulletin board saying not to put two people to a bed—have told them they shouldn’t pile up on one dorm bed, but they only waved them off and did it anyways. 

Fortunately, they are abnormally good at squeezing and tangling and snuggling together to insure that one isn’t falling off the bed. Usually, Noah’ll Lay down and then Matthew’ll lay right atop him, head on his chest, legs tangled and arms wrapped around him. But sometimes, they just say “screw it” and lay down, back-to-chest and manage that way.  
On the rare occasions that Matthew’s roommate is not sleeping in the room, the two boys will push the beds together and sleep that way. 

They always enjoyed the nights they got together though, no matter how they had to push, squeeze and tuck their limbs. They would watch Netflix for awhile until they were pretty tired, and then lay down and whisper to each other until they dozed off, sometimes one before the other. Some nights, they would listen and dance to their favorite music and jump around and laugh and kiss and hold hands like the soft boys they are. 

It didn't come as such a surprise to the others when they found out. It sorta made sense, actually, they were both so happy, Noah a little darker than Matthew, but nevertheless cheerful. They were both so soft, so cuddly and so, so bright. They matched. 

They were both rays of sunshine in everyone’s life. 

At one point, they had run off during one of the group ‘hang out sessions’ and everyone just assumed they were off to get ice cream—you couldn’t pull those boys out of an ice cream shop if you gave them a million dollars—not that they need a million dollars, they’re both stupid rich already—and then they’d disappeared for hours on end and only showed up at midnight, hand-in-hand, hanging on each other and laughing to no end. When the others asked where (“the hell”-Ronan) they had been they’d only exchanged a mischievous look and shrugged it off. The others decided from that that they didn’t want to know—although Ronan looked like he was ready to beat Noah’s rear end if he found out it was anything rated PG-13. 

Overall, Matthew and Noah are happy, cuddly cute little boys in love and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Love u :3
> 
> X


End file.
